powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Makirika
is a Beast-Man of Rinjuken Akugata and the first to face the Gekiranger in combat. Character History The first Rinrinshī the Gekirangers faced and master of the Confrontation Beast Mantis-Fist style, which allows him to cut through any material with his forearms. Due to his fighting style, Makirika tends to calls an enemy's death a "prayer". Makirika is sent to retrieve the "Kenma Bracelet" from Miki Masaki before she could make it to the Beast Origin Village, with Jan Kandou caught in the crossfire. He later attacked the city and was man-handled by Jan before being easily defeated non-violently by Master Sha-Fu once grown to giant size, but, obtaining a second chance with Mele's help, unconcerned with the detrimental side effects of her Infinite-Violent Wave Ringi as he tore down the dam to flood the city and invoke fear on the masses. In the end, he is destroyed by GekiTohja's Great Firm-Firm Fist. Personality to be added Forms are the warriors revived by Rio performing the Ringi technique "Rinzai". The Rinsi are in turn led by Mele, who is in charge of their development in some cases, being low-level users in the Akugata, they wear masks formed by a hat and a blindfold and use lances as their weapons. If a Rinshi can cross through the Chamber of Trials, defeating the other Rinshi inside single-handed, he/she can remove the mask and the animal motif on the forehead materializes, with the Rinshi receiving new attire and promoted to the more powerful rank of Rinrinsi who can assume "Beast-Man" form for a tentative amount of time. When they die, their bodies petrify and explode in violent bluish flames. - Rinrinshi= The are high-ranking Rinshi who pass the Chamber of Trials, allowed to remove the mask as the animal signature to his/her fighting style forms on the forehead and gain a new attire to signal the rank. Rinrinshi can obtain Beast-Man form, but only for a short among of time depending on the level of Rinki amassed inside. However, the Rinrinshi empowered by Maku's power can assume Beast-Man form for an indefinite amount of time. Like the Rinshi, the Rinrinshi die as their bodies petrify and explode in violent bluish flames. - Beast-Man= When a fighter of the Akugata performs the Ringi Beast-Man Wicked Body Change, he/she turns into a , a fighting form that resembles the user's Rin Jūken style's animal and allows him/her to fully utilize that style's Ringi. They are each named putting the first kana of their beast's Japanese name at the end of it. Mantis Ringi * * }} Notes Portrayal *Makirika was voiced by Hiroshi Tsuchida; notable known for his role as Saizou (NinjaBlue) of Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Behind the Scenes *His design bears a strong resemblance to Heavenly Saint Raigel from Mahou Sentai Magiranger. *His name is an anagram of Kamakiri '''(蟷螂),' which is "Praying Mantis" in Japanese. Appearances * ''Juken Sentai Gekiranger **''Lesson 1: Niki-Niki! Fierce Beast-Fist'' **''Lesson 2: Waki-Waki! Beast-Fist Combination'' **''Lesson 4: Zowa-Zowa! The Five Venom Fists'' See Also References Category:Rinjuken Beast-Men Category:Rinjuken Akugata Category:Sentai First Villain